New Life (Ciel x Reader and a little bit of x Sebastian)
by cielxsebastian1
Summary: You are just a normal teenage girl who goes to a privet high school. Not because your rich but smart. You also love to watch black butler. But what happens when your favorite character ciel phantomhive starts going to the same school?
1. Chapter 1: Am I Dreaming

**Do you wish this would happen to you?**

 **I do not own black butler or you, I only own the plot!**

 **Your name = _**

 **Author note will always be before or after the story but if other wise it would be in () and in bold letters so you don't get confused.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

It's a normal morning. You wake up and put on your uniform. If you are wondering what it looks like it's just like the one Ciel was wearing except girls had skirts but you didn't like them so they let you wear trousers instead. You grabbed your bag with your homework in it. You lived on campus like everybody else. But you didn't have a room mate because you was a commoner the rich kids didn't want to be with a commoner so the room is all your. Well that's what you thought.

Any ways you decided to skip breakfast and head out to walk. You had plenty of friends and you was very different from any of the girls. You didn't run after boys you actually hung out with them. Most have a crush on you but when they ask you out you said "No but I'll be your friend." Even though they agreed to be friends with you they would still flirt with you or try to ask you out.

You was also different from other people because you didn't have as many classes as most. You have five classes a week. Others have five classes a day.  
You learned fast so they give you a lot of lessons at a time. You was ahead of everybody in your grade.  
When you got done with your lessons witch only last three hours. Then after you got your homework. You would go to your room and put them on you desk. Then you would leave campus to go see your sick mother that is bed ridden. Your other sister takes care of her. She is 28 years and very nice to you. She would make you lunch and let you have privacy with your mother.

The bell rang so that means you have five minutes to get to class. You had a personal classroom with a different teacher every day. You walked in as soon the bell rang again. You sat down when the teacher came in with a boy that's your age. He had short blue black hair an eye patch on the right eye. 'Wait oh my gosh he looks like Ciel Phantomhive from black butler.' The teacher smiled at you and said "Hello _ we have a new student that is the same age as you that is as smart as you too. Why don't you Introduce yourself Ciel." The teacher said. Ciel nodded and stepped up in front of you "hi I'm Ciel Earl Phantomhive and I'm very rich. And also very smart. People have told me that you are very smart like me so I am studying with you for now on. And also we will be room mates." Ciel said with a smile. You got up and said. "Its nice to meet you Ciel Phantomhive. I'm _ _ and I'm a commoner so if you don't want to share a room with me that's fine. And are we even aloud to share rooms since I'm a girl and your a boy?" "Don't worries I got permission. And I hope you don't mind my butler Sebastian staying with us to." Your mind was going crazy even Sebastian will be there. You are trying so hard to not fangirling right now." I don't mind at all he may stay in the room if he wishes." You said with a smile. Ciel smiled and thanked you. The teacher let you and Ciel out of class for the day. It was Friday so you had a three day weekend. You and Ciel walked to your dorm. When you walked in it was totally different. The sitting room at white couches and chairs and a huge flat screen. Ciel walked in behind you and shut the door. He walked beside you watching your surprised face. He thought you looked cute.

"I hope you don't mind that I changed the rooms a bit." Ciel said. "N-no I don't mind at all." You said walking through the kitchen that now has a dining table and chairs. Then you walked to your room that you now share with Ciel. Instead of having one little bed with an old mattress and blanket with one pillow. And a small desk there was two huge beds and two huge oak desks. One was near your bed and another near Ciel's bed. There was even new sheets and blankets and pillows on yours and Ciel's beds. "Wow!" That's all you could say. Ciel smiled at your reaction and said " I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you for letting me stay." "You didn't half to-" You got cut off by your phone dinged  
with a text on it. You looked at it and tears cane to your eyes as you threw the phone on the bed and threw your bag on the oak desk beside your desk and yelled " I half to go I'll be back at three." You ran out of your room and ran home. But you still heard Ciel yell "WAIT." But you kept on running.

 **~ Ciel's prov ~**

"WAIT." I yelled after her but she kept on running. I was worried she had tears in her eyes. Sebastian came up behind me and asked " Is everything alright?" "I don't know she ran out with tears in her eyes when she got a text." I answered. I went over to her bed and picked up her phone. "You know it's rude to snoop in other people's stuff?" Sebastian asked. "Shut up." I said and turned on her phone to see the text it said

"Hey its me your older sister I hope I'm not bothering you but it's mother. She's in a coma and I need you to come by as soon as you can thanks _ I love you."

I looked at Sebastian and said "Oh no."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: When You're Gone

your prove****

You ran home and opened the front door to see your mother in a hospital bed with courts hooked up to her and a breathing tube down her throat."MOTHER." You cried. Your sister ran into the room with doctors behind her. She ran up to you and held you close to her while you cried. The doctors said "You must be _ _. Am I correct." You nodded and he continued "Well if it isn't inconvenience I would like for you to not stay here long when you visit. And don't touch your mother either. For now on when you come over only stay a few hour's at a time." You stopped crying and nodded. "I understand doctors but may I have perdition to stay until three today?" You asked the doctor smiled and said "Yes I'll grant you that since you asked that so kindly." You ran up to him and huged him "Thank you!" He smiled and said "Your welcome." Then he huged you back. Then he left with the other doctors behind him. You and your sister went into the dining room and talked in there.

While she was making you some lunch you told her about Ciel and about how he made the room look amazing and everything. She was happy that found someone that was kind of like you. At three o'clock you left saying goodbye to you sister and mom. You started walking back to campus. On the way there you saw some of your friends and when they saw you they ran up to you and hugged you. They looked at you worriedly and asked at the same time "Are you alright we heard what happen." You looked at them all and said "Yea I'm fine and how did you guys know?" "The doctors told us when they were walking out of your house." One of the boys said then the other said " If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you." Then all the boys started to argue about who will comfort you. After three minutes of them arguing Ciel came and asked what's going on. They told him and he just stood in shock. "You guys are fighting over a girl well here let me fix it I'll comfort her." He said then they all started to fight again. You interrupted them and said "Hey I'm going on to my room I'll see you all tonight at same time as usual." Then walked away. They all said "ok." And watch you walk away until you couldn't be seen any more. Then they all looked at Ciel.

Ciels prove######

when _ was out of sight the big group of boys that obviously has a crush on her looked at me and asked "Who are you?" "I'm Ciel Earl Phantomhive the new student I'm also _ room mate." I answered. They all got mad and started arguing about who should be her roommate. I laughed quietly and walked back to my room. I could still here them until I got to the gates of the school.  
I smirked to myself I never thought she was that popular. She interests me very much. I finally got to my room and went inside. She wasn't in the sitting room so I went into the kitchen and she wasn't there so I went into our room and she was sitting at her new desk that I bought her doing homework. I walked in front of her and asked. "Are you alright?" She looked up at me and smiled. I fell in love with it instantly.

your prove $$$$

Ciel walked up to my desk and asked "Are you alright?" I looked up at him with a smile and said "Yes I'm fine she is just in a coma at least she's not dead. Right? Anyways thanks for asking." He then nodded and left to the sitting room and started watching TV you could hear it. But it didn't bother you. Sebastian came in and said "Hello my lady how are you doing?" "I'm fine thanks Sebastian " I said he smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 3: My Other Side

You got done doing your homework and put it in your bag. You walked through the kitchen then into the sitting room. You saw ciel sitting on the couch watching a cartoon. You giggled under your breath. Ciel had a cup of tea in one hand and a biscuit in the other. You could guess it was earl gray tea. "Hey ciel?" You asked. He looked over at you and asked "yes?" "Have you ever watch black butler before?" You asked. Ciel shook his head no. You went over to the TV and put on black butler. You could have seen his face he was so surprised. After the first episode you asked "Is that you ciel?"  
"Ummm." Ciel was lost at words. "I KNEW IT." You yelled jumping up and down.

"YOUR CIEL PHANTOMHIVE SON OF VINCENT AND THE QUEENS GUARD DOG. YOU ARE THE RICH NOBLE. AND YOUR BUTLER SEBASTIAN IS A DEMON AND YOU OWNED THE FONTUM COMPANY. I HAVE ALL YOUR TOYS. A - AND THAT STUPID TRANCY HAD HANNAH-." You stopped yourself at mid sentence then spoke quietly "If that's you and he's the real Sebastian your both...y-your b-both demons." Ciel and Sebastian looked at you worriedly. Ciel got up and said "You can't tell anyone _ ." You looked at the clock and it was 5:30. Then you looked back at Ciel and said "I won't tell anybody and also I'll be leaving in thirty minutes to meat up with my friends do you want to come with me?" You smiled sweetly at Ciel. Ciel smiled back and said "Shore you go on and get ready." You nodded and when to your room and get ready.

Ciel prove

_ went to our room to get ready. I looked over at Sebastian and said "OK she is the only one that knows let's keep it like that." Sebastian nodded in agreement. After ten minutes _ came back out with a new outfit on and my eyes went wide and my mouth fell open and my mind shouted 'She's hot!"

Your prove

You came out of you room wearing black leather pants that where very tight to show off your curves. You had black leather high heal boots with a white shirt and a black leather jacket. You got this outfit from your friends. You looked up at Ciel to see him staring at you. You smiled and ran over to him and grabbed his hand and dragged him with you to meat up with your friends.

You guys finally made it at the arcade where your friends where waiting. "Wow _ you look great." They said at the same time. "Thanks." You said back. They dragged you over to the dance game and they danced. Well except you and Ciel. Since you didn't your punishment was if you and Ciel danced gagname style or you dance the gentlemen by yourself. Ciel didn't want to dance so you had no choice. You got up to the middle of the dance floor and danced it perfectly. All of the boys watched you in aw. Even people that you didn't know watched. And when the song was about to end you could see some girls hitting I guess their boyfriends for watching you like that. After dancing you all went out to eat. They argued about who was going to pay for your food but Ciel ended up paying for it.  
After you guys were done you went back to your dorms. You greed you knight cloths and went to change in the bathroom. You wore a blue shirt what fit you perfectly and black booty shorts. Before walking back into the room you asked through the door "Are you done changing yet." You heard Ciel say "Yes" so you walked in and laid down in your bed. "Knight Ciel, Sebastian." You said. "Knight _." Ciel and Sebastian said at the same time. You then fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: First Morning With Ciel

You woke up at 7 o'clock like usual and ciel was still asleep in his bed. You got up and grabbed your cloths and a black towel. You walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. You took a quick shower and got dressed. Then you unlocked the door in case ciel needed to use the restroom too. Then you walked to the mirror and started brushing your hair. When you started brushing your hair ciel came into the bathroom. He looked at you and said " Oh sorry I'll leave." Before he took a step out the door you said. "No ill leave I'm just brushing my hair." After saying that you left the room and brushed your hair sitting on your bed.

After a few minutes Ciel came out of the bathroom at the exact same time when Sebastian came into the room." My lady I hope you don't mind leaving while I dress my master?" You looked up at him and said while smiling. "I don't mind at all I'll be in the sitting room then." You put the brush down when you got done and left the room. You sat on the couch and turned on the news.

Ciel prove

When _ left the room Sebastian started getting my daily clothing out. _ looked cute today she has on some skinny black trousers and a black shirt that says 'silence is always the answer.' In white letters. She also had black shoes on. Man she wears a lot of black clothes. The only thing that was a different color was a necklace that was gold with a gold scorpion on it.

Sebastian dressed me in blue trousers and a purple shirt and black white shoes. I put on my eye patch and combed my hair the way I always have it. I didn't freak out that _ saw me without my eye patch on because she obviously already knew about my contract with Sebastian. Well really she knew everything about me. I walked into the sitting room to see her watching the news. I sit down beside her as Sebastian asked me what I would like to eat. "I want some scones with earl gray tea. Would you like anything _?" I asked her. "No I don't eat breakfast." She answered as she was listening for the weather. Hmm I wonder why?  
No wonder she's so little and scrawny.

your prove

I can't believe he was going to have Sebastian to make me food. Sebastian made the food and set it at the table for Ciel. Ciel got up and sat down at the table and asked." What do I have for today Sebastian?" "Well its the weekend so you have no classes today so your free for the day." After three minutes of silence your cell phone rang.

You picked up the phone and said "Hello sis." "Hello _." You knew it was her because she calls every weekend at this time because she knows you are awake during this time. "How are you? And how's mother doing? Has she ever woken up yet?" You asked." I'm fine. And no mother hasn't waken up yet. But she is fine." "Ok but as soon as she wakes up I don't care if I'm in class working or if I'm sleeping in the middle of the knight you call me. Ok?" "Ok." "You promise?" "Yes I promise." "Ok good so am I allowed to see her today?" "No I'm sorry but the doctor said no one is allowed to come over on the weekend." "What? Not even her own daughter? " "I know I'm sorry." "Its alright I guess I'll stay in my dorm today. Besides I don't want to handle with them boys today. Can you believe how much they Fight over me I hate it. But they are fun to be around especially Ciel. He's cool and not annoying either. Oh and last night when me and Ciel and my friends went out to eat they started to fight over who will pay for my food and Ciel paid it without them noticing and they got so mad." You said with a giggle. "Well I'm glad your enjoying your self and found someone that you like." "Woe woe woe hold on there I never said he was my boyfriend or anything." You said flustered. She giggled and said "I know I I'm going to get off here and watch over mom and the kids." "Ok tell Emily and Jackie and Jake that their ant says hi." "Alright I will. Bye." "Ok bye." Then you hung up.

Ciels prove

She was on the phone with her sister since she obviously said "Hello sis." I was listening to their conversation and good thing I have super hearing so I can hear her sister on the other line. I'm glad she likes me and she has the cutest giggle I have ever heard. She got all flustered when her sister said something about liking me. I can believe the doctor won't let her see her mother on the weekend her own daughter. Well at least I can spend time with her today and tomorrow. She then told her to tell Emily and Jackie and Jake that ant says hi. So that means her sister has kids. Then they said their goodbyes to each other then she hung up. Hmm maybe I can get her to go somewhere with me.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day With Ciel

You was still watching the news when ciel was done eating. Ciel sat back down next to me while sebastian was doing the dishes. When ciel sat down you could see him staring at you in the corner of your eye. So you decided to ask. "Do you need anything ciel?" Ciel looked away and asked with a blush. "Do you want to go some where together?" He looked so nervous. "Shore where do you want to go?" You asked. Ciel looked over at you and smiled "Let's go to the mall." He said. "Ok but I have no money to spend." You said. "Don't worry I'll buy you whatever you want." Ciel said while dragging you to the door with sebastian following.

You guys finally made it to the mall. Did I tell you Christmas is next month. You and Ciel walked around with Sebastian behind you. You could feel him staring at you for some reason. You just ignored it though. Ciel grabbed your hand and dragged you to a table that had nice looking blue lathered boots for girls and asked. "Do you like them?" "Yea there cute-" Ciel interrupted you. "Great! Sebastian grab them boots. Come on _ there's more to see." He kept on dragging you to a section of jewelry. Then you saw a ring that looks exactly like the one on Ciel's thumb. "Oh my gosh Ciel look at this ring." Ciel came over to look at it and his eyes widen. "That looks like the ring on your thumb." Ciel looked at you and asked " Do you know how much this ring means to me?" He pointed at the ring on his thumb. "Well yes it was passed down in your family for a while now. It belonged to you great grandfather and then your father now you. I don't know how many of your grandfather's had that ring but I know it's very old and very important to you." You said. He looked at you surprised. "Would you like that ring right there." He asked pointing at the ring in your hand that looked exactly like his. Then without you even answering he went over to the lady and paid for it. Then he turned back to you and took you left hand and slid the ring on your thumb. Then he pulled you to many different places. He bought you new clothes and shoes and anything that you desire without even asking for it. Then all of a sudden you both bumped into your friends from school.


	6. Chapter 6: Those Boys

It was the boys they ran up to you and said hi and huged you. Then they looked at ciel and ask "Why are you just hanging with him and not us." "Cause he's cool. I'm going back to our dorm ciel." You said "OK I'll meet up with you soon. Sebastian take her things to our room then come back." Sebastian bowed on one knee and said "Yes my lord." Then left. You walked up to ciel and kissed his cheek and walked away while they all watched you. You went on to your dorm and didn't look back because your face was red from blushing.

Ciel prove

She left to go to our dorm and we all watched as she left. Then when she was out of our sites they turned back to me. My cheeks were red from blushing after she kissed my cheek. "So she likes you huh?" One of them asked. "Yeah I guess you could say that." I answered. "Are you the kid that stays in the same dorm as her?" Another boy asked  
"Yes I am." They all looked at me with jealously. "Man I wish I could share a room with that beauty. Man your lucky. Another one said. "Thanks I guess." "Man she never got that close to us even when we hang out with her she wouldn't even let us hold her hands. But here you are holding her hand and her following you. Your a lucky boy." He said "Hmm thanks. Ok well I half to go I'll see you all later." Sebastian came up behind me." Alright but listen if you hurt her I'll kill you." The tallest man said. "I would never do that." I said and they all smiled and waved goodbye while I walked away with sebastian behind me."Let's go so she won't worry." I said. Sebastian nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7: Ciel Your Now Boyfriend

You was in your room putting your things away that ciel bought you. When you got done putting your thing away you started admiring the ring that was on your thumb. Then ciel came to the room and smiled at you." Hey ciel I had a great time today." You said with a huge smile on your face. Ciel sat down on the bed." Hey I have a question for you." He said looking at you seriously." What is it?" You asked him kindly." Will you be my girlfriend _?" He asked shyly. He thought you was going to walk out of the room but instead you got up jumped into his lap and kissed him he even kissed back. You pulled back and said"yes ciel I'll be your girlfriend." Ciel smiled and kissed you roughly but patonatly. You kissed back then you pulled back and got off his lap. It was eight o'clock so you decided to go make dinner. "Ciel what do you like to eat for dinner?" You asked. "Its ok _ I'll have sebastian make dinner." He answered back. "You don't half to have him make me anything." "No he will make us dinner you go ahead and watch something on TV and I'll be there in a minute." Ciel said. You walked to the sitting room and started watching black butler. **(XD)**

Ciels prove

My now new girlfriend went into the sitting room to watch TV." Young master we need to talk." Sebastian said." What about?" I asked." Do you know mating season is coming up for demons very soon?" Sebastian asked "Yes why...oh." "Yes oh you half to mate soon after Christmas." Sebastian said." Ok I'll talk to _ about it now I'm going to go and watch TV with her while you make dinner."" Yes my lord." Sebastian said while bowing

your prove

Sebastian started making dinner while Ciel your new bf watched TV with you. You both watched two episodes together before dinner was ready. You both went to the table and ate dinner together talking about black butler and how some of it that's not true and what is true. After you guys got done eating you got ready for bed in the bathroom as Ciel got ready in the chamber with Sebastian helping him. When you got done you yelled through the door." Are you done getting ready Ciel?" "Yes you may come in now." You walked in and laid down on your bed and said " good night Ciel." "Good night _." Then you both fell asleep at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8: She Has Awoken

It's December now. Everyone is on winter break but you had to stay in your dorm because the doctor said you couldn't stay there with your mother. She still hasn't woken up but the good thing is you get to stay with ciel. Ciel is staying in the school to because he doesn't have anywhere else to go. It's going to be Christmas in two more day. You already have a gift for ciel and sebastian but it took a long time to get them. Ciels gift is wrapped in blue wrappers with a black bow on it. Sebastians gift was rapped in black wrapper with a blue bow on top. Ciel didn't want a Christmas tree so you just sat the gifts in a corner until Christmas. You and ciel watched all the black butler episodes together and he was surprised how many thing that weren't true and he told you the real truth. Then you guys sit around and talk about random things. Then it was time for bed so you did you usual and go into the bathroom to get your night clothes on and wait until ciel was done. Then you get into your bed exchange good nights and go to sleep.

It's 2 am when you woke up from your phone ringing.' Oh it's Christmas eve.' You thought. You picked up the phone and said." Hello?" "Hey _ mom woke up come over when you can." You sister said. Without giving you a chance to answer she hung. You froze for a moment then pure happiness came over you. You got up and ran over to Ciel's bed and pooled back the blanket and sat down on top of Ciel with your legs on each side of his waist. He still didn't wake up. You then leaned down and kissed Ciel after a few seconds you felt his hand on your cheek and he started kissing you back. You pulled back then Ciel open his eyes to see you with tears of joy going down your cheeks. Ciel sat up and held you close." Hey what's ring _?" Ciel asked worriedly." Ciel my mother woke up." You said hugging him closer to you. Ciel smiled and said "I'm glad. Would you like it if me and Sebastian took you to your mother to go see her?" You nodded " Yes thank you Ciel."" Anything for you my love." He said. "Ciel?" You asked "Yes ?" He answered back. "I love you." You said looking at him in the eyes. "Oh _ I love you too." He said then pulled you into in to another kiss. But this time he pushed his tong into your mouth and you let him. You both pulled apart for air. Then Ciel said after catching his breath." Go get dressed and I'll get dressed then we will go see your mother." "Thank you Ciel." You said again then gave him and quick hug then you jumped off him grabbed some clothes. And ran off to the bathroom.

Ciel prove

She ran into the bathroom with a bunch of clothes in her arms. I smiled to myself and yelled for Sebastian. He came into the room and asked." You want me to dress you. I heard your conversation and she seems happy." "Yes well I do want to dress me please." Sebastian looked at him with surprise because he's never said thank you before. But non the less he got his clothes out and dressed him. I heard a knock on the bathroom door and _ asked " Are you ready Ciel?" "Yea come on in Sebastian is just tying a bow around my neck." I said to her through the door. She came out of the bathroom and she looked beautiful. She had Blue trousers and the blue lathered boots I bought her and a dark blue shirt that said hey there love. I thought it was cute. Then she went over to the closet and grabbed her lathered jacket that zipped up in the front. Then she brought me my coat. I thanked her and put it on with the help of sebastian. Then we left to her mother's house.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wanting Part 1

You and ciel went to your mom's house to see her sitting on a hospital bed smiling and talking to your sister." Mom." You yelled and ran up to her. She looked over at you and smiled and opened her arms wide for you. You huged her and she huged you back." I love you mom and I missed you so much." You mumble into her ear." I love you too _. Now step back and let me take a look at you." She said happily. You stepped back and she looked up and down at you with a wide grin." You look like a billion bucks my darling. How did you get those clothes and that beautiful ring on your thumb?" She asked." Well mom my boyfriend ciel got them for me." You said smiling at ciel. She looked at him too and smiled." Well now you finally got yourself a man. And a cute one at that." She said teasingly. You and ciel blushed starring at each other. Then all of a sudden you fell on your back with three kids on top of you. You smiled at them and said." Well hello emily, Jackie, Jake."" Hello aunty." They all said smiling. Then they ran off playing together. You got off the ground with Ciels help

You and Ciel stay at your mothers house until the day after Christmas. Then you and Ciel and Sebastian went back to your dorm. When you got home you gave Ciel and Sebastian a gift. Ciel's gift was a blue eye patch with a black heart on it. He loved it and put it on and put his black one in the trash. You got Sebastian a stuffed animal that was a cat. Now he carries it every where. Ciel and Sebastian got you something too. Ciel got you a computer and Sebastian got you a pocket watch that was pure gold.

A couple of days later your mother died. You and Ciel went to her funeral that same day. It was a long day. But you've noticed Ciel was acting strange. And the looks he gives you like want or need. You didn't under stand. It was late when you all got back to your dorm. It was still winter brake so nobody was at the school still. You was crying the whole time and Ciel tried to comfort you. But you wanted more then that and Ciel saw it in your eyes that you needed him. So now this was it it's time for you to be his once and for all.

 **OOH so you know what happens next** ** _LEMON_** **!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wanting Part 2

You and ciel was in your room and you was sitting on Ciels bed crying and ciel was trying to confer you. You all of a sudden forced ciel into a deep kiss and he kissed back. You pulled back and said." Ciel I need you. I-i want you." Ciel got what you was saying and asked." Are you sure _. Because if your not ready we can wait." You nodded your head and pulled him into another kiss.

LEMON!

After you pulled back from the kiss Ciel got up and undressed himself all the way to his boxers. Then he undressed you until your underwear and bra. He then picked you up and laid you down in the middle of his bed. He then started kissing and sucking the side of your neck. You moaned softly trying not to be loud so Sebastian couldn't hear you. But he could anyways because of his supper hearing. Ciel started kissing lower and took off your bra. He put your left nipple in his mouth and sucked it while playing with the other one in his hand. Then he would switch nipples you moaned loudly when would squeeze your breasts . After he thought they had enough attention he started kissing down your torso all the way to your underwear. He then looked up to see if you still wanted him to do this. You nodded your head in a yes for him to keep going.

So he pulled off your underwear. He looked at you up and down and said." You look gorgeous my lovely _." Then he put your legs over his shoulders and put his face close to you privet. Then you felt his long, wet, worm tongue go inside you. You screamed Ciel's name and he smirked while pushing his tong in and out of you. **(Good thing no one was at the school. :3).** It didn't take long for you to cum since it was your first time someone doing that to you. When you came you screamed Ciel's name. And he swallowed all your love juice. Then he put your legs back down and kissed you again. Then he whispered "Are you ready _?" You then said "Yes Ciel but please be gentle. " He nodded then pulled off his boxers.' Wow' that's all you could think. Ciel is pretty big for his age. But then you had to remember he is a demon. Ciel looked at you and smirked." Like what you see?" He asked. You nodded and Ciel chuckled while kissing you again.

The he pulled back and lined himself at your entrance." This will hurt a little but then it will get better." Ciel said and you nodded. Then Ciel slowly pushed in while kissing you trying to keep your mind off the pain. You loved how he was trying his best to keep your mind off the pain but you still had tears in your eyes. Ciel kissed your tears away as he was pushed all the way in. Ciel stayed still and kept on kissed your face and neck. After the pain was gone you moved your hips a little and it didn't hurt so you said." Ok Ciel you can move." Ciel looked at you and smiled and kissed you. Then he moved his hips back and fourth and you moaned loudly. And he groaned in response. Ciel kept moving at a slow pace until you begged." F-faster and h-harder Ciel." Ciel did as you asked. The faster and harder he got the louder you would moan his name. Then you felt you were coming and said." I'm coming Ciel." And Ciel said "me too." After a few more thrusts you and Ciel came at the same time. You and Ciel were panting and Ciel pulled out of you. He pulled back the covers and laid down beside you. Then he pulled you over on him to where your head was laying on his chest. He then covered both of you up and kissed your cheek." Go to sleep _." You nodded still out of breath and fell asleep. Then Ciel fell asleep.

You and Ciel didn't know this but Sebastian was listening to you and Ciel in the sitting room smirking.


	11. Chapter 11: A Funny Moment

It's the next morning and you woke up in Ciel's arms. Ciel was still sleeping so you quietly lift the covers to see that you was still naked. So you just covered yourself and waited for wake up. You heard him mumble behind you." Morning _." "Morning Ciel." You answered back. He pulled you close to him and started kissing your neck. You giggled and said." I'm going to take a shower Ciel." "Alright _. I'll have Sebastian dress me while your in the shower." He said. He let go of you and you grabbed a bunch of clothes and ran to the bathroom butt naked Ciel just sat there and smirked at your direction.

Everything went as normal. After you got done and dressed Ciel was dressed at the table eating breakfast. You had on black booty shorts and a white shirt on. You didn't wear any shoes because you knew you wasn't going out today. You wanted to freak Ciel out a little so you grabbed your laptop that Ciel got you for Christmas. Then you went over to Ciel at the table and asked." Hey Ciel have you've heard of yaoi before?" Ciel looked at you confused." What's yaoi?" He asked. You smirked and turned your laptop to him." Look and see." You said. Ciel looked the laptop his eyes went wide and he dropped the food that was in his hand. He saw himself naked with Sebastian naked and Sebastian sucking him. You laughed your ass off. Ciel looked at you surprised then Sebastian came into the room." What's up with _?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at him and pointed to the computer screen. Sebastian looked at the picture and he got a blush on his face. Then he turned to you worried and frantically said." Miss _ I will assure you we did not do that." You just kept on laughing and walked back to your room with the computer in your hands.


	12. Chapter 12: The News

It's been a few weeks since you and ciel had sex. For three days now you started getting morning sickness. Ciel would worry about you during class as you sit there doing work while trying to hold up your head. After class you would grab your things in a hurry and run back to your room and get sick in the bathroom. Ciel would run after you and rub you back as you threw up.

After you got finished throwing up you lay your head on his chest. He would pick you up and lay you in bed. You would then fall asleep. Ciel then ordered sebastian to call a doctor. The doctor came and checked you out and said that nothing was wrong with her. That she was only pregnant.


	13. Chapter 13: Month Number 1

It's been a few weeks since you found out you was pregnant. Ciel stayed by your side the whole time as well. Now at first you thought it was sweet when he done that for the first week or so. But goodness you needed a little space. So now it the weekend and you wanted to get away from ciel for a little while. So you call up your sister and ask to stay the weekend with you and she gladly said "Yes". Does she know that your pregnant? Nope...well at least not yet. Well you told ciel and sebastian that you was staying with your sister until Sunday evening. Now let's how ciel feels about this.

Ciels prove~~~~~~~

Well its been a few weeks and I've been so anxious about being a father. _ just told me that she was leaving to see her sister until Sunday evening. I was nice about it and only said. "Alright love." I really didn't want her to leave though. She was having my baby and I know she has eight months before she haves the baby. But I want to be there every moment of this. I want to be the best father in the world.

Sebastian prove~~~~~~~

She may not know this but I've fallen in love with her and now she's having my masters baby. It was ticking me off. I love her...maybe I can get her with me... **(Oh what's going to happen?)**


	14. Chapter 14: Second Month

your prove

the other day ciel was freaking out because I wasn't showing yet. I mean come on the second month haven't even ended yet and he's freaking out over that. But I sat down and explained to him why I wasn't showing yet. he's always by my side still and it aggravates me. I haven't told my sister about the baby yet and Im nervous to tell you the truth and Sebastian was only making things worst. he watches me all the time and I hate it. one time he snuck into the bathroom while I was taking a shower and I slap the hell out of him. I felt bad after that but still that demonic pervert. I miss ceils touch and kisses though and he has given me more space then I've asked for yesterday. even today he didn't sit as close to me while we watched tv or lay next to me when I took a nap. he barely spoke to me or kiss my cheek. I love him and I don't know what to do any more. now its time for bed and im changing the bathroom as usual and ciel was changing in the bedroom.

ciels prove$$$$$$$$$$$

I've been noticing the looks Sebastian has been giving _ and it was pissing me off. the way he would stare her down like she was fresh meat. and yet I don't say a word I just sit there and watch to see what she would do. she usually just doesn't pay attention to him and I could see Sebastian didn't like that at all. one time I caught him sneaking into the bathroom while _ was in the shower. I was going to say something but then I heard her yell at him then a loud slap. I smirked and wished that I was there to witness what has happened as Sebastian came out into the living room with a red cheek. when _ came out in a pair of sweats I could see the look of guilt in her eyes for slapping him. but he deserved it. yesterday I kept my distance with her letting her have space. I've come to the conclusion that I was suffocating her. not physically but mentally. I was always by her side not giving her room to actually have some alone time so I gave it to her. I embarrassed myself the other day as well. I was freaking out about her not showing yet but then she explained it to me...I felt like a moron. I've been wanting to touch her an kiss her but I was afraid she would just push me away. but now its night time and I'm in the bedroom getting ready for bed while _ got ready in the bathroom like usual.

Sebastians prove****************

I have been getting no where with her at all. she encores me and tries to stay away from me. she has yelled at me and slapped me because I snuck into her bathroom. I liked it though because she didn't give into me. that made me want her even more then before. maybe I can get the master away from her for a little while until I cane convince her to love me. right now I'm in the bedroom with my master while _ was in the bathroom changing as always.

 **(Heads up for lemon next chapter.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Second Month Part 2

After you was done changing you walked into the bedroom. you saw that both ciel and Sebastian was staring at you. you had on really shorty shorts on and a thin shirt that was tight. it showed off your breasts and curves. you ignored Sebastian and went to ciel pulling him into the bed. "Sebastian leave." ciel ordered and Sebastian did as told. you pulled him into the bed and got on top of him your legs on either side of his waist. Ciel saw that same look you gave him that first night he did this with you so he started kissing and sucking on your neck his hands going up your shirt up your back.

it made chills go down your spine and you loved it. you pressed your breasts against his chest and he grunted against your neck. ciel turned his body and laid you down on the bed softly he looked in your eyes. you can hear his breathing was un even and so was yours. "_ are you sure you want to do this?" he asks softly looking deeply in your eyes. "yes ciel, please give it to me." your voice was full of want and need and lust. ciel could hear could hear it loud and clear and it excited him to no ends. there was no forplay tonight and you was very happy with that. he took off your clothes so fast you didn't even get to feel his fingers against your skin as he did so.

he then took off his own clothes and press his body up to yours and you moaned as you felt it rub up against your entrance. he started pushing it inside you and you moaned loudly. he loved your moans and he didn't go slow this time. he started thrusting fast and hard as you raped your legs around his waist making him go deeper. he soon hit your weak spot. "oh god ciel right there." you moaned out so loud you thought that the whole school could hear you. ciel kept that spot moaning and purring in your ear and whispering.

"scream my name _ tell everyone who you belong to." you moan out loudly and he knew you was reaching your limit because he was as well. "come on _ scream my name." as soon as you reached your climax you screamed out. "CIEL~" and then ciel came as well. ciel pulled out of you easily and laid down pulling you to his chest. you snuggled into him and fell asleep and so did he. that night you felt alive again and you wanted to stay by ciels side for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16: Third Month

**I'm going to make the rest of your pregnancy as a journal. At the end it will say demon lover because that's my other username for**

March 1 2014

Dear journal

I've been feeling weird lately. I would eat some weird things. Now I'm showing very little and Ciel is really excited. I now realize that I'm going to have to stop wearing skinny jeans and tight shirts soon. That's sucks! Anyways this month Ciel had signed both of us out of school. He decided that we should leave and live at his manor. But the thing is I didn't want to be far from my sister. AND NO I DID NOT TELL HER YET STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT! Sorry I've been moody today as well. Well now since I don't want to be far from my sister Ciel had a manor built here to where I can still be with my family. Now that I've talked about myself lets talk about Ciel and Sebastian.

Its like they are in a competition over me. Like Ciel would try to open the door for me but Sebastian would quickly do it himself and Ciel would be so mad. Then one time Sebastian kissed me...Ciel did not like that at all. But for some reason I kind of liked it. Oh no I think I'm falling for him. I need to calm down... But Sebastian is so hot! (Reminder of self. Erase that sentence.) but anyways I hope this month get better.

Yours truly

_ _

And

Demon Lover


	17. Chapter 17: Fourth Month

April 1 2014

Dear journal

Oh my god! I already feel like a cow! I've been wearing shirts that are loos and sweat pants. My boobs have gotten a little bigger and both Ciel and Sebastian has noticed it. Ciel couldn't keep his hands off of them but I didn't complain. We moved into the new manor that was built for us. I've been eating pickles with ice cream. You won't believe it but it tastes amazing. Anyways I've told my sister about the baby...finally, and she said she was happy for me. She wants me to be happy and I just hope everything turns out ok. Well I've been to the doctors and they said that the baby was just fine. Next month I can see what gender it is. Now since I've told you about me and the baby time for Ciel and Sebastian.

Every night Sebastian has been sneaking into our room and watching me as I sleep. How do I know? Every time I wake up to use the restroom he would kiss me. And the sad part is I would let him. Sebastian is sweet and all but I love Ciel and I want to be loyal to him. Ciel and Sebastian has been on my tail everyday as well, watching my every move. I can't wait to have this baby and maybe things will calm down.

Yours truly

. And

. Demon lover


End file.
